Wikis ticeb Wiki
Introdução " "... a revolução natural do homem acabou. O que vivemos agora é a revolução artificial do homem, que deriva do impacto das tecnologias de informação sobre a natureza humana”'' (SANTOS, 2007, p.'' 19) Atualmente várias possibilidades se abriram com a acessibilização e contato às novas tecnologias digitais, sendo possível notar um rompimento cada vez mais acentuado com o mundo conhecido por nossos pais e avós. Essa mudança de estrutura envolve um novo olhar diante das relações pessoais , assim como uma evidente transformação na troca de informações e produção de conteúdo. "Na nova sociedade, tem poder quem agrega pessoas e faz isso quem tem alguma coisa a dizer, quem tem algum tipo de conteúdo e quem compartilha. É em torno do saber que as pessoas se colocam, especialmente em torno das pessoas que produzem saber. E um saber é um olhar, um conceito, uma interpretação. Diante do turbilhão de informação, diante da crise de valores que vivemos, as pessoas estão em busca de um modo de ver, de uma perspectiva." 2013 Vivemos hoje em um mundo que se inter-relaciona, onde não há mais barreiras físicas ou geográficas para a comunicação. Todos podem tornar-se produtores e difusores de conteúdo, o que nos leva a refletir sobre as novas habilidades requeridas socialmente.' O que são as "Wiki" Trata-se de uma comunidade virtual colaborativa com fins de elaboração e publicação de artigos livres, cujos temas e permissões são definidos a critério dos administradores/usuários. Sua função básica é a composição coletiva em forma de síntese, incorporando diferentes pontos de vista sobre um mesmo assunto (de maneira micro).e os relacionando ou não a outros tópicos(de maneira macro), tecendo de forma democrática uma rede de informações. Desde sua criação(1995) até os dias de hoje, a plataforma idealizada e desenvolvida inicialmente por Ward Cunningham vem ganhando espaço como uma popular fonte de pesquisa e banco de dados. Baseada nos preceitos da Web 2.0, essa ferramenta incorpora atrativos que vão além do mero texto, permitindo entretudo a adição de imagens e vídeos em complemento ao trabalho, o que a faz ser considerada por muitos como " enciclopédia moderna". A palavra "Wiki" é de origem havaiana, sua tradução literal significa "rápido", "veloz", "ágil", fazendo menção ao seu modus operandi e propriedade de navegação, que pode ser caracterizada.pela dinâmica e linguagem de hiperlinks. Além da grande velocidade na junção, atualização e pesquisa de informações, a inter-relação com outros conteúdos da web é outra marca que compõe-se na estrutura desta ferramenta. Existem várias opções de uso desta plataforma disponíveis na internet, sendo o Wikipédia sua versão mais conhecida e difundida (destacando -se talvez por seu enorme acervo). A política de usuário, simplicidade e efetividade na construção de conteúdo não apresentam muitas variáveis dentre as diversas versões da ferramenta, contudo cada desenvolvedor opta por um formato de características próprias. Layout O aspecto dessas páginas segue um formato predominantemente textual, geralmente organizada por títulos e subtítulos. Dentre as as opções mais notáveis está a possibilidade de se incorporar imagens, vídeos, citações e referências externas permeando a escrita. Por ser uma obra feita a partir de colaborações mútuas, sua diagramação não tem uma estrutura rígida, ressaltando a flexibilidade quanto a atualização dos conteúdos. Os menus seguem um padrão simples e em alguns casos são dinâmicos, certos domínios da web disponibilizam opções avulsas e opcionais de comentários, chat, blog, enquetes e fórum. Como Criar uma Wiki Tem se uma grande variedade de possibilidades para criação de wiki, seja com finalidade educacional, empresarial, científica, etc. Em todos os casos, é um processo simples e de poucos requisitos, na maioria das situações é apenas necessário o cadastro e a condição de que o nome escolhido não tenha sido usado anteriormente. Abaixo estão listadas algumas das opções gratuitas: http://www.wetpaint.com/ http://www.wikispaces.com/ https://wiki.zoho.com/login.do?serviceurl=%2Fregister.do http://atwiki.com/ http://ourproject.org/ http://www.wikidot.com/ http://www.wikia.com/Wikia http://www.pbworks.com/ http://www.editthis.info/wiki/ : Aplicabilidade Educacional Em um mundo recheado com novas linguagens e formas comunicativas, o "wiki" pode ocupar um local de destaque se bem aproveitado. A ferramenta supre algumas das carências educacionais mais imediatas, oferecendo inúmeras possibilidades na troca de informação e aquisição de conhecimentos. Seja para pesquisa, produção ou revisão de material, fornece o acesso a uma variedade enorme de situações pedagógicas "As características intrínsecas na redação de um artigo utilizando a ferramenta wiki proporcionam o desenvolvimento de conceitos importantes, tais como a superação do individualismo, respeito as diferentes correntes de pensamento, capacidade de auto-organização e interação social, sendo um recurso que rompe barreiras temporais, geográficas e sociais de maneira inteligente." Com um olhar mais abrangente podemos discorrer sobre a proposta de criação de conteúdo, que nesses moldes tem por eixo o princípio de colaboração. Sua dinâmica proporciona situações de resolução de problemas, forçando mesmo que involuntariamente a convergência dos autores a um objetivo comum, superando diferentes posições políticas, ideológicas, e sociais. Sobre a ótica educacional, esse é um ambiente que proporciona o desenvolvimento de habilidades interessantes e necessárias em um mundo cada vez mais globalizado. Outro aspecto também marcante é a quantidade de artigos publicados e disponíveis para consulta, fato que o torna um ótimo ponto de referência para pesquisas. Em sua versão mais popular Wikipédia, tem-se o acervo de aproximadamente 870 513 publicações disponibilizadas de maneira gratuita, essas que de assuntos diversos e em vários idiomas. É um prato cheio para a aquisição de valores e desenvolvimento cognitivo, cabendo ao professor dar as efetivas diretrizes para sua utilização, se adaptando ao contexto e utilizando os ventos a favor. “as tecnologias de comunicação não mudam necessariamente a relação pedagógica. As tecnologias tanto servem para reforçar uma visão conservadora, individualista como uma visão progressista. A pessoa autoritária utilizará o computador para reforçar ainda mais seu controle sobre os outros. Por outro lado, uma mente aberta, interativa, participativa encontrará nas tecnologias ferramentas maravilhosas de ampliar a interação” Moran '''O que é necessário para sua efetiva implementação ? Partindo do princípio que a função primordial da educação é transformar alunos em cidadãos críticos, ativos e preparados para uma sociedade que está em constante evolução, podemos notar a urgente necessidade de uma postura pedagógica atualizada e que tenha como preceito a criação de situações interessantes de aprendizagem. Nesse sentido a orientação sobre as possibilidades ofertadas por diferentes setores da tecnologia, incluindo as ferramentas digitais, é uma urgente necessidade. Ninguém aprende sozinho. Tampouco ninguém ensina ninguém. Educadores (as) educandos(as) aprendem em comunhão, mediatizados(as) pelos conhecimentos e saberes.“ Paulo Freire Valendo-se da premissa que o ser humano é fruto daquilo que é capaz de conhecer, interpretar e consequentemente produzir, nota-se que tanto a qualidade da informação como o contexto, são fatores que podem determinar o sucesso ou fracasso de toda uma situação ou corrente de aprendizagem. Sabendo que ninguém pode ensinar o que não sabe, e que os objetivos se atualizam conforme as exigências e movimentos sociais, é grande a demanda por profissionais capacitados a ler , mediatizar e orientar quanto as três capacidades básicas (conhecer, interpretar, produzir). Diferente dos tempos de decoreba, a ordem contemporânea é conectividade, lugar de rapidez no acesso e democratização da informação, sendo injustificável alunos e professores continuarem sobre a perspectiva de operacionalização advinda da revolução industrial, atitude que basicamente consiste em lubrificar antigas engrenagens e apertar antigos botões. Tal atitude, para alguns é mais simples que reaprender e/ou incorporar novos valores a prática educativa, sendo plausível que certos profissionais encontrem justificativa na acelerada mudança de estrutura (logicamente conceitual) que acabou não permitindo a adequada atualização do se fazer educar e suas ramificações conceituais. Posto dessa maneira há explicação para a falta de capacitação, não para a falta de vontade em aprender, atitude que é também repassada aos alunos. O quadro atual portanto conta com um lado onde se tem a enfadonha e antiga prática que foi efetivada na avaliação de alguns professores, e outra vertente em que a demanda por novos conceitos na esfera social aguarda resolução. Estamos em um período de transição, momento em que uma nova postura ideológica deve se fazer presente para a efetividade do novo plano educativo, lugar comum a conceitos como flexibilidade, criatividade, envolvimento, interesse e abertura a diferentes opiniões. Estratégias e Cuidados Ainda hoje se usa a tecnologia do giz, da lousa e do livro didático. A necessidade de mudança se dá pela falta de motivação dos alunos. Essa ferramenta possibilita uma aproximação do professor-aluno. Uma relação de cooperação e não de imposição, de forma que educador e educandos formam um conjunto de mediadores da cultura. Para Vygotsky a construção do conhecimento se dará coletivamente, portanto, sem ignorar a ação intrapsíquica do sujeito. (...) A distância entre o nível de desenvolvimento que se costuma determinar através da solução independente de problemas, e o nível de desenvolvimento potencial, determinando através da solução sob orientação de um adulto ou de companheiros mais capazes. Vygotsky. Diferentemente de ferramentas como o fórum, blog, vídeos, imagens, as Wikis baseiam-se na redação coletiva de um texto, exigindo-se que se chegue a um consenso. Sobre suas funcionalidades, os Wikis podem ser públicos ou privados e são organizados da seguinte maneira: O público pode ser acessado e modificado por qualquer pessoa, enquanto no privado essa ação só é configurada pelas pessoas que forem autorizadas pelo seu criador. Principais Vantagens: * Atualização constante, Wikis são instantâneos; não há necessidade de depender de uma gráfica para criar uma nova edição de material ou mesmo para fazer uma atualização de conteúdo. * Permite a interação e colaboração entre professor-professor, professor-aluno e entre aluno-aluno. * Desenvolve habilidades de pensamento crítico e argumentativo através da discussão;. * Democratização do conhecimento - Gratuidade e facilidade de acesso. Qualquer pessoa pode editar conteúdos, é fácil de utilizar e aprender. * Elaboração pública e coletiva, facilita a comunicação e troca de ideias em grupos. * Rompe barreiras geográficas e temporais, minimizando obstáculos como o tempo e a distância; basta apenas ter acesso à internet para se comunicar e produzir conteúdos em colaboração com pessoas do mundo todo. * Transforma usuários em agentes ativos, o próprio aluno constrói seu conhecimento através da interatividade, autonomia e processo construtivo. Eventuais Problemas: * Conflitos: Desentendimento entre alunos por discordância de um em relação a correção de outro. Este assunto deve ser bem trabalhado pelo professor para que os alunos entendam que este procedimento faz parte do trabalho colaborativo. * Desorganização de assuntos ou de seqüência, quando os alunos não estão bem interagidos com o assunto. * Informações erradas: O professor deve estar sempre bem atento às postagens dos alunos, para que uma informação errada não seja veiculada e aceita como verdadeira. Mas, é pertinente trabalhar também o desenvolvimento do senso crítico do aluno, ajudando-o na avaliação de fatos e informações recebidas a todo momento na sociedade hoje. * Falta de referências científicas - Muitos textos e produções não trazem referências, é preciso julgar e investigar a veracidade dos fatos. Sugestões de Utilização * A elaboração de um escopo é uma opção que pode nortear a escrita objetiva e dentro do contexto. A divisão de tópicos específicos reforça a ideia de contribuições associadas aos assuntos tratados, um lembrete a dinâmica de escrever sem muitos rodeios e prestando atenção aos locais adequados a cada argumento ou proposição * * O Wiki é um ambiente colaborativo em que há vários autores trabalhando ao mesmo tempo, situação que pode desencadear o desrespeito total as regras concisão e coesão em nome do respeito a individualidade de cada autor. Assim que identificado como um problema, é sugerível que se tenha um editor ou administrador que vise a organização e articulação de conteúdo. Em âmbito educacional, é preferível que seja mais um conceito a se trabalhar com os alunos. * Algumas partes de conteúdo podem não obedecer as regras de direitos autorais, sendo necessária a devida especificação do autor ou no caso de não se ter a licença, sua retirada integral para evitar maiores problemas. Preza-se pelo respeito no reconhecimento da autoria. * Cooperação e colaboração são duas vertentes que fornecem alguma referência para a criação de artigos, são terminologias que embora parecidas, tem significados diferentes (contudo podem se inter-relacionar). Para Piaget, cooperar é "operar em comum", acrescentar informações em locais necessários, para Vygotsky, colaborar é buscar desenvolver em grupo, propostas e estratégias durante o processo. * Em todos os casos a linguagem adequada é muito importante, não sendo diferente na redação de um artigo. A Se para fins acadêmicos, respeito as ABNT, o que da credibilidade a pesquisa. * Objetividade na escrita - Cada autor tem suas preferências e algo a somar, porém em suas contribuições podem se esquecer de informações já abordadas previamente por outros contribuidores. * Imparcialidade - Principalmente na escrita coletiva, os objetivos devem estar alinhados e prezando sempre a excelência. Sabendo disso, as preferências individuais devem ser suprimidas em respeito a veracidade dos fatos Conclusão As wikis são consideradas ricas fontes que impulsionam o trabalho colaborativo e integrador, permitindo aos docentes e discentes a construção de textos, artigos, ou até mesmo livros sem o contato presencial. Cada integrante pode anexar informações, estabelecer ligações e editar os argumentos de outras pessoas, entendendo que por esses e outros fatores, trata de uma enciclopédia livre. Como ferramenta educacional, é tanto um campo em potencial a ser explorado, nos permitindo estabelecer relações mais íntimas entre todas as partes envolvidas (ocasionando em uma oportunidade única e perfeita para conhecer novos e diferentes mundos mediado pelo conhecimento), como uma aventura perigosa se não coordenada de forma coerente (perdendo a razão de ser). Diante dos fatos, para que o seu desenvolvimento seja a contento, é necessário que o professor esteja bem atento as colaborações e correspondências de cada participante, dividindo a pesquisa em tópicos, valorizando pontos fortes, convertendo propostas em metas e incentivando aos alunos a pesquisa e complementação de forma coesa, sempre se referindo as fontes utilizadas. Referências: INUZUKA, Marcelo Akira. Uso educativo do wiki: Um estudo de caso na Faculdade de Educação da Universidade de Brasília. Brasília-DF 2008. Disponível em: http://www.repositorio.ufc.br/bitstream/riufc/2978/1/2008_Dis_MAINUZUKA.pdf Acesso em 14/04/2015 OESTERREICH, Frankiele e MONTOLI, Fabiane da Silva. Potencialidades e fragilidades das ferramentas tecnológicas em ambientes virtuais de aprendizagem. Revista Tecnologias na Educação. Ano 2. Número 2. Dezembro, 2010. Disponível em: Acesso em: 13/04/2015. FREIRE, Paulo. Pedagogia do Oprimido. 9 ed., Rio de Janeiro. Editora Paz e Terra. 1981, p.79. MOSÉ, Viviane. A escola e os desafios contemporâneos. Editora: Civilização Brasileira. 1ª edição. 2013. VYGOTSKY, Lev S. – A formação social da mente. Livraria Martins Fontes Editora Ltda.1998. FRANCO, Edgar Silveira & NETO, Elydio dos santos. Os professores e os desafios pedagógicos diante das novas gerações: considerações sobre o presente e o futuro. Revista de Educação do Cogeime – Ano 19 – n. 36 – janeiro/junho 2010. Disponível em: http://www.cogeime.org.br/revista/36Artigo01.pdf Acesso em: 14/04/2015. Potencialidades da ferramenta WIKI na EaD. Disponível em: http://rondineialves.blogspot.com.br/2013/02/potencialidades-da-ferramenta-wiki-na.html Acesso em: 14/04/2015 O WIKI na educação. Disponível em: https://sites.google.com/site/cursoavancadoemead/ Acesso em: 14/04/2015 MORAN, Jose. Novas tecnologias e o reencantamento do mundo. Publicado na revista Tecnologia Educacional. Rio de Janeiro, vol. 23, n.126, setembro-outubro 1995, p. 24-26. Disponível em : http://www.eca.usp.br/prof/moran/site/textos/tecnologias_eduacacao/novtec.pdf. Acesso em: 14/04/2015 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse